


Love is Christmas

by chooken



Series: 12 Days of Westlife [8]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Comedy of Errors, Fluff, Insecurity, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: Nicky wants their first Christmas to be perfect.  Kian thinks he might be going a bit overboard.Inspired by a really gorgeous song called Love is Christmas by Sara Barellies.





	

Kian was fairly certain Nicky was broken.

“Okay, calm down,” he laughed. “It looks fine.”

“It's wonky.” Nicky was chewing his nails. There was a strand of tinsel stuck in his hair, a silver thread amongst messy blonde. “You put the lights on funny.”

“The lights are fine. I _have_ dressed a tree before, you know.” He heaved himself to his feet, the reverse of what he'd done a few minutes before when he'd collapsed onto the sofa, a bit worn out from all the festivities. “It'll look nice once it's turned on.” He put his arm around Nicky's waist. “Mark's going to love it, babe. Don't worry.”

“Yeah, but...” He was chewing his lip now, the words popping out in between fretful gnawing. It was very sweet. “I don't know. It's our first Christmas together. You know he loves Christmas.”

“He loves you more,” Kian promised. Nicky smiled, then, a little blushing grimace. Kian kissed his cheek. “I love you more.”

“Yeah, but...” Nicky said again. “You know he wanted to spend Christmas with his family, and he's been away for two weeks, and I just want...” He sucked in a nervous breath. “It has to be perfect.”

“Okay.” Kian gave him a quick pat on the bum. He knew well enough that when Nicky got into a mood it was easier to help than argue. “Come on, then. I'll help you do the front hall.”

Half an hour later, watching Nicky carefully arrange ornaments on the mantel, Kian had to smile. It was sweet, really. They'd not been together that long. Well, he and Mark had, almost six years, but it had only been six months since they'd invited Nicky into their home, into their lives. They hadn't meant it to be a relationship, not at all, but here they were, and Kian couldn't in all honesty say that he'd ever been more content.

It had been Kian who had suggested it first. They were in love, he and Mark, always had been, but the idea of playing around had never been off the table so much as it was just impractical. It was one of those things prone to hitting the papers, that some lad had been picked up by two members of a very famous boyband.

But Mark had been flirting a bit with Nicky, Nicky had been almost definitely flirting back, and Kian had asked carefully if maybe that was something Mark wanted to try. Just a bit of fun, no strings. Nicky had laughed, asked them to repeat that, and they'd quickly made plans for the following Friday, like they'd been pencilling in an appointment.

And it had been... good.

Better than good.

It had been awkward, of course. Fumbling and confusing, and Mark had started laughing hysterically halfway into it when Kian and Nicky had tripped over each other, and then there'd been a ten minute argument over who was going to bottom and who was going to top, and Nicky had said maybe they should draw a chart for next time.

They hadn't intended for there to be a next time. It was just a fling. A bit of fun.

There had been lots of next times.

He sidled in, getting a distracted smile while Nicky twitched one of the little porcelain snowmen into place.

“It looks beautiful, babe,” Kian murmured. It did. Lights and ornaments everywhere. He'd hung the mistletoe in the front hall, helped Nicky put the wreath on the door. It was a little late, but it hadn't felt like Christmas before, not really. They'd had the house to themselves, with Mark away visiting his family for a couple of weeks, but he was coming home the next day and Kian understood. The excitement. The joy at having his favourite person home. It was easier, having had Nicky for company, but it wasn't the same.

He missed Mark too.

“Thanks.” The house looked like Christmas had exploded. “Kian?”

“Yeah?”

“Mark loves me, doesn't he?”

“Of course he does. Hey...” He turned Nicky around, got a pout, almost insecure, and kissed it away. “We both love you. What's wrong?”

“Nothing. I guess I just...” Arms looped around his waist, and Kian pulled him in tight, laughing affectionately when Nicky sagged against him. “You guys have all this history, and I always...” He sighed. “I don't know. I always wanted you at Christmas. Like, I know it was a bit of fun, but even before that I was jealous, sort of. Of both of you, having each other, while I was sat on my tod at Christmas, or hanging out with my family. I just wanted...”

“You have us,” Kian promised. “Not just for Christmas, either.”

“You're serious, though? I'm not just like... a fling? Or...”

“You're not a fling.” Kian smiled. “You're ours.” Nicky nuzzled into his neck. “As long as you want to be.” He kissed blonde hair, picked out the strand of silver tinsel still clinging to it. “Mark feels the same way.”

“Mm...” Nicky sounded almost disbelieving, but there wasn't much Kian could do about that, knew Mark would confirm it when he got home. “My mam sent her Christmas pudding recipe.”

“It's after nine,” Kian chuckled. “We're not making Christmas pudding.” He pulled back, held the obviously insecure boy at arm's length. “Mark doesn't mind, you know. If he's anything like me, he'll be just as happy with no lights and no pudding and no presents. He'll just be glad to have you, like we're glad to have him. It's just Christmas.” He pecked Nicky's nose. “He'll still love you the day after, even when we've taken down all the decorations again.”

“I guess,” Nicky said grudgingly. “I still want to make it nice for him.”

“I know you do.” Kian smiled. “Let's snuggle up for a bit, and then we'll go to bed. Mark will be home in the morning, and I'm sure you'll want your energy.” That got a naughty smirk. Kian winked in reply. “Come on.”

He got the fire lit, and pulled Nicky into his arms. It was warm in here, the heat making him sleepy, and before long he was nodding off, feeling Nicky do the same in his arms.

“Love you,” he murmured. Nicky mumbled it back.

When he woke it was dark.

The fire had gone down, burned almost to embers. Nicky was still in his arms, breathing slow and peacefully. They'd set the timer for the lights on the tree to midnight, and they were off, though he could just see the silhouette of it in the sliver of streetlamp glow peering in through the curtains.

“Nicky,” he whispered. “Come on. Time for bed.”

“Mmn...” Nicky snuggled back into his chest. “Five more minutes.”

“Okay,” he allowed. “Love you, Nico.”

“Love you.” He sounded groggy, barely awake. A hand groped at Kian's arm, slow breaths puffing into his neck. “S'almost Christmas.”

“It is.” Kian checked his watch. Just after twelve. He was ready for bed. Their big, soft, king-sized bed, with plenty of room for three. “Come on.”

He heaved Nicky up, kissing his hair when the other boy sagged against him. Sat on the sofa, Nicky still mumbling sleepily into his neck. This was going to be a challenge, apparently. He pushed Nicky gently away, stood, and began to walk away from the sofa, sure if he left Nicky would be quick to follow.

There was a groan as Nicky heaved himself up. Kian smirked, and began to walk faster.

Then there was a yelp. A curse.

A creak.

A tinkle.

Kian turned around just as the Christmas tree fell to the ground with a crash, as Nicky fell against the mantelpiece, groping to keep his balance.

He reached quickly, flicked on the light. Nicky was swearing, hopping on one foot.

“What happened?” Kian asked numbly. Still half asleep, and staring stunned at what had once been their Christmas tree and was now a pine-scented mess on the floor, earth spilling out of the pot and baubles broken on the carpet. The star had landed in the fireplace, and was covered in cooling ashes.

Nicky was hanging onto the edge of the mantelpiece still, which was now clear of ornaments. When Kian looked down he realised some of the broken bits on the carpet were pieces of snowman.

“Tripped over the cord.” To the Christmas lights. Kian could see it, tangled and smug around Nicky's foot. Nicky was starting to realise what had happened, now, looked half asleep and shell-shocked. Kian was beside him in an instant, stepping around the broken bits. “Oh no...”

“It's okay.” Nicky was starting to get upset. “It's okay.” Kian forced his chin up with a gentle hand, saw pale cheeks. “It's not that bad.”

“But...” Nicky was still looking confused. “Mark's going to be home, and...”

“In the morning,” Kian reminded him. “We've got time.” Part of him just wanted to throw the whole lot in the bin, but knew Nicky wouldn't accept that. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Nicky's foot lowered carefully back to the carpet. “Just... star landed on my toe.”

“Okay.” Kian kissed his nose. “Let's go to bed, and in the morning we'll fix everything.” He smiled. “Mark won't know the difference.”

Nicky agreed reluctantly. Kian nudged him towards the stairs and switched off the lights, wanting him settled before he woke up properly and decided to stay up all night making a gingerbread house or something ridiculous.

They were halfway up the stairs when there was the sound of keys in the lock. Nicky froze, eyes widening in horror.

“Lads?”

Nicky was wide awake, suddenly, dashing down the stairs. There was a laugh from the front hall.

“Hello.” That was Mark, alright. Kian felt an excited leap he hadn't quite expected, that he always felt when his boyfriend had been away. “Okay, Nicky. I'm not a ladder.” Kian laughed, rounding the corner to find Nicky wrapped around the returned traveller, Mark's hands still gripping a bag each, his face split in a fond, tired grin. “Let me just...” He extricated himself carefully, and put down the bags. “Kian.”

“Hey, babe.” He leaned in, kissing a stubbly cheek that smelled slightly of tobacco and car air-freshener. “Early.”

“Yeah, decided to come back tonight. Thought I'd surprise you.” Mark turned, caught Kian's lips, which smiled into a slow kiss. “Missed you.” He cupped the back of Nicky's head. “Missed you too, Nico.”

“Come upstairs,” Nicky urged. Kian almost laughed. The living room lights were off, maybe Nicky thought he could get Mark past and upstairs before he noticed. “You look tired. We were just going to bed.”

“Could go a drink first,” Mark laughed. “I've been driving for hours. Need to wind down.” He let Nicky go. “Might have a shower, too.”

“You should use the upstairs one.”

“Er... okay.” Mark was looking confused.

“It's the best one. Long hot shower. Take your time. I'll bring you up a beer.”

“I'm... I'm really okay.” Mark tilted his head. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kian assured him. He pointed upwards. “Look, mistletoe.”

“Nice.” Mark pecked his mouth again. “Saw the wreath. You two been decorating?”

“No,” Nicky said quickly. Kian rolled his eyes. “A bit,” he amended. “Erm...” He leaned in, tugging Mark into a hard kiss. Mark looked surprised, but a second later he gave into it, lips parting to let Nicky's tongue through.

Kian raised his eyebrow, feeling a moment of envy. That looked really nice. Nicky's hands were stroking down to palm over Mark's arse, yanking him in hard, and Mark was making a soft noise of approval, hips swaying forward so Nicky could rub them together.

“Come upstairs,” Nicky urged. “Missed you. Want you to fuck me.”

“Oh.” Mark's jeans looked a little tight. “Oh, alright then.” He laughed, voice already hoarse, and glanced at Kian. “Coming?”

Kian really was. Mark headed towards the stairs, Nicky guiding him carefully. They were halfway up when Mark paused, and started to trot back down while Nicky looked on helplessly.

“What you doing?”

“Gotta charge my phone.” He went back to his bag. Nicky was trying to block him from the living room, moving like a keeper, arms wide and tending goal. It wasn't subtle. Mark gave him an odd look. “I'll just...” He unzipped the front, fishing around. “Erm...” He peered inside. “Shit, must have left the charger at mam's. Where's yours? Is it still in the living room?” He headed absently past the stairs, and before Nicky could stop him, he was flicking on the light.

“I can explain.”

“Er...” Mark was staring. “What happened?”

It looked worse than Kian had remembered. Nicky was going bright red, was trying to get between Mark and the tree, like he could hide it.

“It was an accident,” Kian said, before Nicky could burst into tears. “Nicky did a beautiful job dressing the tree, and I tripped over the lights. We were going to fix it in the morning before you got home.”

“Oh.” Mark scratched the back of his neck, still looking confused. Nicky looked very small. “I'm sorry, Nico. I'm sure it was beautiful.” He reached out a hand, pulling Nicky in close. “What's wrong?” he laughed, kissing blonde hair. “It's just a tree.”

“I wanted it to be Christmas for you,” Nicky mumbled. “I ruined it.”

“Ruined what?” Mark glanced at Kian, who shrugged and rolled his eyes. Mark nodded in reply, blowing a silent kiss over Nicky's head. “It's still a week away. We've got time.” He smiled. “And anyway, now I get to help. It only counts as Christmas if you get to help decorate.”

“Probably for the best,” Kian added. “Tree looked a bit wonky, anyway.” Mark chuckled.

“I bet it did.” Mark let go of Nicky and crossed the room to grab the charger, which was plugged into the same board as the lights. He retrieved it, moving carefully around the broken ornaments, then returned, touching Nicky carefully on the shoulder on the way past, headed for the stairs. “Come on. This is far too much excitement for this time of night. Let's get some sleep.”

He disappeared into the upstairs hallway, leaving Nicky staring in shock. Kian laughed, and took his hand.

“Told you it'd be okay.”

“Yeah,” Nicky mumbled. “He really loves me?”

“I'll check. Mark?!” he called. Nicky was looking on in horror.

“What?”

“Do you love Nicky?”

“Yes! Come to bed!”

“See?” Kian squeezed the slack hand in his. “He loves you, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Good.” Nicky was going pink, shuffling and shy in the wrecked living room. Kian smiled, feeling a flush of affection. “Anyway, he's been away for two weeks. Why are we standing around down here when we could be showing how much we missed him?” He saw a naughty smirk flicker at the corner of pouting lips. “Come on, then.”

“Okay.” Nicky followed, and Kian grinned when he saw footsteps speed up. Suddenly Nicky was running. “Me first!”

Kian laughed, and followed, flicking the lights off on the way.

 


End file.
